Coins
by Scarfy-san
Summary: A steamy KidxMaka one-shot from your's truly. Mature readers only.
1. Chapter 1

"Okay I'll do anything just -!" she gasped heatedly. He pulled his hand down to her waist and turned her around toward him.

"Anything?" He looked into her eyes and gave her a hot kiss, pulling at her lower lips with his teeth.

"Yes-ah!" he grabbed her roughly by her ass and ground her hips into him then loosened up, running his hands all over her hips and thighs. Her hands on his chest gripped his shirt lightly as did this and backed her against the wall behind her. He pressed himself into her again as she stopped against the wall, pushing his hips forward, making his arousal known to her. He leaned back his lower body but left with his hands on either side of her waist, and bent his head down until they were eye to eye and his husky breath her lips.

"Then beg."

She took in a deep breath, and her eyes widened before becoming half lidded, and her mouth hanging ajar, lips wet and just asking to be _ravished_. Her breathes became erratic like her heart beat. She leaned into him and gave him a short wet kiss, dragging her tongue along his lips as she pulled away, where she bent down to his neck to drag her lips wetly over his skin.

"Then-" Her hands gripped his collar and tugged open his shirt, half the buttons pulling open, the other half tearing out. "-please-" She kissed her way down his navel as she knelt down in front of him. She gripped his pant material, and undid the clasp and zipper, pulling them down. "-fuck me." She breathed out before taking his boxers and pulling them down to reveal what she had desired. She ran her tongue along him, up and down all along him, but not over the head. He hissed out as she continued the ministrations. "Fuck me. Fuck me. Please! Ah- Kid fuck me!" She continued to gasp out between sucking along his shaft and reaching down to feel herself. She finally turned her mouth and as she started to take on it all at once when he unexpectedly grabbed down to the base of her head, and pulled her face down onto him while he thrust his hips forward and himself into her mouth. She moaned out his name over and over, and continued begging him as he thrust a few times into her waiting mouth.

Kid looked down at her to say he would finally fuck her, feeling a bit selfish from forcing his dick down her throat the way he just had. He was surprised to see her in so much pleasure on her own. Both of his hands were still tangled in her hair, but she was now vigorously deep-throating him on her own accord. She was kneeling before him extremely horny, sucking his dick, and literally begging to be fucked. God this was the dream wasn't it? She started panting heavier suddenly, and got sloppier with his dick. Her hand previously grabbing his hips for support dropped down to squeeze her breast while her other hand remained occupied touching herself. Realizing that she had been pleasuring herself, Kid wanted to stop her before both of them finished off, but she had totally separate agenda.

She sped up, sucking harder and faster, and it got to where he could see her fingers pumping herself from below her skirt so hard the wetness had streaked down her upper thighs. She sped up even more and suddenly moaned out his name loudly around his cock and sucked down hard in pleasure. Finally he couldn't hold it any longer, and released himself into her mouth. He cumed straight to her mouth, shooting spurts onto her tongue and succulent lips. One last spurt didn't make it to her mouth, instead landing between her breasts, slowly trailing down the valley between each perky mound. The neckline had sagged to expose all but the very tips of her chest, which were hardly concealed behind the thin white cotton material of her tank-top.

"Fuck Maka..."

Her cheeks were tinted pink, and her lips were red and puffy with traces of his cum still present around her mouth from her endeavors with him. He of course was down a dress shirt, but he found he couldn't care less at the moment. He had more important things to think about right now, like how he would give her _exactly_ what she had just begged for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

She laid there below me, eyes wide with anticipation, lips open and vulnerable to me, glistening with saliva. Her cheeks were rosy, and lashes dark and seductive. Bangs haphazardly settled across her brow, and her pigtails, quite loose and wild from our earlier endeavors, sat curled on her shoulders messily.

My sight traveled down her body, from her eyes, to her lips, down to her exposed collarbone. Further down my eyes went, to the rosy peaks of her breasts that strain against the thin cotton of her shirt. My shirt.

She had done this on purpose today. She stole my old shirt, knowing how I loathed when she did this, and deliberately strutted around cleaning in it all morning. I wouldn't mind at all, if not for the fact that that was the _only_ thing she would wear.

Upon waking up today, my first weekend off in a while, I expected to spend the day in bed with Maka, and followed by a good book perhaps. Instead, I wake to a knock on my door, and an empty bed.

Maka promptly entered with breakfast in bed for me, sitting me up, and setting the tray across my lap. As my eyes adjusted to the light, I got the whole view of her outfit; my thin white button down hanging lewdly on her curves, and reaching only the top of her thighs. Suddenly the tray on my lap seemed ridiculously heavy atop the erection I suffered. She bid me good morning, and set about some chores with some music from her iPod, insisting she needed to get some work done before we played today. Ear buds in, she set about cleaning our room to the beat of her song, whatever it was she was listening to. I attempted to eat and ignore my arousal but as she danced in and out of the room in nothing but that damned shirt…

Eventually I set my sights on my food, and ate the meal she had so graciously made for me. I set aside the tray, and brought my knees up to my chest, not tightly, just enough to tent the blankets across my lap until my predicament subsided. I grabbed the book I had been reading from my nightstand, and set to reading a bit to start my day.

At a particularly loud ruckus from the hall, I drew my attention from the pages of my book to the doorway to see Maka getting down and dirty dancing to her music against the doorframe. She leaned against the frame; the towel she was bringing to the bathroom was wrapped around her lower back and reached down to either fist. Her hands moved in rhythm of her hips as they swayed back and forth, legs apart and bent. My erection was back and prominent as ever as I pictured myself as the doorframe, her ass grinding on me instead.

She sashayed across the room to stash the fresh towel for my shower tonight in the bathroom, and I had to force myself to go back to reading.

I was interrupted once more, when she turned on the small hand vacuum to get the dust bunnies from under all the furniture. I glanced to see her turning up her music volume, but I found my gaze linger when she started at my nightstand. I watched as she knelt down- my mind was already going places- and bent forward onto her hands and knees- oh god- and reached under the table the grab something. My eyes quickly noticed her cleavage, exposed from the undone buttons of my shirt.

She kept working though, and I tried- tried so hard- to go back to reading, but my mind was on her. My wandering eyes found her some odd minutes later when she was across the room, bent over picking something up. God her ass looked so good. I quietly rose from bed, intent to hug her from behind and whisk her away to the bed with me, regardless of chores being finished or not. The music was too loud in her ears for me to be noticed anyway.

She sank to her knees and began vacuuming under our dresser; I would just wait until she stood up again. She didn't though, she just reached further and further, and then lowered her head down to the floor to see what she was doing as she reached to the back, ass sticking further out behind her. As she did so, the shirt lifted up revealing her ass, pert and smooth. I could barely contain myself.

Then she did something that I couldn't hold myself back from; she spread her legs apart. Her ass was lolling in the air, legs apart, womanhood on display in all its glory and just waiting for me to fuck her doggy style. I dropped to me knees behind her, and placed a hand on her rump. She let out a soft gasp in surprise, which was forgotten by the following one of much higher volume and pleasure as I began to massage her sex with my fingers.

She was wet quickly, and I couldn't wait to slip a finger into her waiting pussy. She moaned my name aloud, but I imagine she couldn't hear it herself over the loud music in her ears. I teased her with my hands, groping her ass, and oh- so- slowly sliding a finger in and out of her. She moaned for more, but I denied. She had tortured me all morning, and it was her turn now.

I continued my ministrations, with the occasional stroke on myself just to stay contained. She got wetter and wetter, moaning my name, stroking my ego as much as anything else. I withdrew my hand and leaned down to give her a single, wet stroke along her pussy with my tongue. I felt her whole body shudder. I then grabbed her waist, sat her upright and withdrew her ear buds, and whispered in her ear about getting what she deserved for being a tease all morning.

I stood up to go take a warm shower, with full intention to touch myself in the shower while she was left to stew in her horniness out her all alone. That was exactly what I did. I set off to strip from my boxers and night shirt, and took a quick glance back to see Maka was flushed, sitting legs apart and ass resting on her ankles, and lips open and wet, wanting. It took all my will power not to turn back and fuck her right there.

I hopped into the shower, quickly soaping down and shampooing my hair, giving myself a few strokes here and there to keep my sanity. I stepped out after five minutes, and looked in the large bathroom mirror at myself, a hard erection sticking straight into the air unwaveringly as I walked over to my clothes, slacks and a dress shirt. It didn't help that all Maka and I did last night was make-out, it certainly left me with a hard-on for a better part of the night after she fell asleep, and I hadn't found a release in quite some time prior.

I reentered the bedroom to find Maka sitting on the bed, thighs spread yet again, softly gliding her middle finger over her clitoris. I walked up to her and place my hands on either upper thigh to spread them wider, and whispered in her ear about a warning for still wearing my shirt. I leaned her back a bit, and removed her hand her womanhood with a bit of resistance from her. I run my thumb down her pussy, briefly entering her, and continuing back up to her clitoris to continue where she left off.

I knead her until I see her nipples straining against the cloth shirt. I place my mouth over her right breast, allowing my saliva to dampen the shirt until it is see-through. Wet and clinging to her skin, I suck at her perky breast, and lightly tease and nip her with my teeth. She moans loudly, and I continue to the other breast.

I pulled back after a minute to tell her it was too late to take off the shirt, she had already incurred my wrath, and she would wear it the rest of the day now. I stood up, and she followed, pleading with me for forgiveness. I told her to beg me. After a rather avid a delicious round of fun (chapter 1), I swung her onto the bed, and climbed atop her. Now here we are.

"Kid?" She spoke softly.

"I want to rip you out of that shirt, Maka, but I'm not going to, since you insisted in spending all morning in it. Now you get to live with what you started," I whispered into her ear, followed by a brief bite at her earlobe. I withdrew myself, leaning back and buttoning up the shirt. The I gripped the hem of the shirt, and pulled it up over her head and to her wrists, but left the collar and shirt around her neck and covering her face.

"Kid? I… I can't move my arms much… Or see much either like this…" came her muffled voice from under the shirt.

"I know," I replied, leaning down to tease her breasts with my mouth. Her startled moans met my ears, and with great pleasure, I teased her until she was begging me again.

"P-please! Kid, ahh-" Her delicious voice brought me out of my haze, and I brought a hand down to her sex to continue pleasing her. Slowly, my mouth followed, kissing trails down her navel as I went.

"You've been rather generous, Maka. Should I return the favor?" I ask, before plunging my tongue into her.

"Mmh- AH! Ah- Kid, please, I just want-" A loud moan escaped her lips as I dragged my tongue up to her clitoris with a decisive flick", I- I want you Kid. Fuck me-"

I fondled her breasts with my hands for a moment, still licking her clitoris while I thought of what I would do to her.

"Mh, okay Maka, since you begged for it," I said, reaching up, and uncovering her face from the shirt, "but I'm going to leave you like this," I concluded, rolling the shirt so it made some make-shift bindings for her hands. I knelt between her legs, gave her a swift kiss on her mouth, and took her hips in my hands. "Ready Dear?"

"Yesss," she moaned in response. I slowly entered her, relishing how tight and wet she was.

"Fuck, Maka", I groaned. I might lose it right here if I wasn't careful. I pulled back out, and gave a faster thrust this time. Maka mumbled something incoherently about 'more'. I did just that. I sped up now, holding her hips firmly with my hands, thrusting into her. I got quicker, and began fucking her rougher.

"P-Please Kid-"She begged me, how I loved her moans.

"Please what Maka? Tell me what you want Love."

"H-Harder." God fuck I loved her. I slammed into her, but discontent with our position, pulled back briefly to readjust. I grabbed both of her ankles, and hauled them onto my shoulders. I leaned forward again, and rested her calves against my shoulders, leaving one arm holding her leg there, the other snaking down her to handle her thigh.

I slammed into her again, and she cried out in pleasure. Oh yes, this would be a new position. Definitely a good one, with her hands bound over her head. I continued pounding her until her breathing became heavy, and I knew she was close.

"Kid-" She called to me.

"Tell me what you want, Maka."

Her eyes met mine and with a panting mouth she begged me, "From behind, please Kid. AH! Ah, please, fuck me dog-ah! Doggy style-"

I let up on her pounding, giving an easy last thrust before pulling out to flip her over.

"Anything for you, Love," I whisper in her ear. I tenderly slide into her from behind, followed by a much stronger thrust, and I let her set the pace as she rocked back and forth onto my dick.

Boy did she set a pace too. She was panting, horny, and so desperate for her release. I matched her with every thrust, and pounded her harder as she begged me to. I found myself close to the edge when Maka cried out, tensing and tightening around me. I continued to thrust into her through her climax, just the way she likes it.

As she came down from her high, her wet cum dripping down my length, I pulled out her. After a second or two she crawled forward a bit, sat, and turned around to face me. Maka threw her still-bound hands around my neck, and gave me a swift kiss. Her hands slid down my back, trapping me against her as she lowered herself on the bed, and let her mouth come down to my dick.

"I know how you loathe blowjobs when you can barely stand, but seeing as how you have teased me too today, I'd say you had it coming," She said to me with a spark of mischief in her eyes. She gave me a long lick, her cum still wet on me. God damn.

She promptly began to bob her head on me, and seeing, as I was so close, it only took her a few bobs before my legs were shaking and I ready to climax. "Maka, Nhg! Wait- Wa-Ah! Maka hold o-oh, on-…" I barely managed pant out. She slowed down her bobbing, and just kept my head in her mouth, as she looked up to me in question. Oh god, so close, so, so close right now and her eyes are- wow. If she didn't wait up a second, I'd lose it.

"Get up", I didn't need to tell her twice. She wormed her hands out of the make-shift bindings and stood up next to me with a sultry look. I sat on the edge of the bed, legs too weak to keep standing. "Ride me," I commanded. And she did, Lord Shinigami she was so obedient. She straddled me, and lowered herself until her pussy was sliding onto my dick. She was slow and tantalizing, but all it took was four times with her tight pussy, and I came into her, my release rocking my whole body. I slumped onto the bed, and pulled Maka with me, and she mewed in response. I was exhausted and sticky, and so was Maka.

"Mm, Kid, I think we both need another shower, you want to lead the way?"

"Definitely. Just give me a second to recuperate here."

"Hm- no. Its shower sex time, now!" She grinned at me and pulled at my arm to get up.

"Eh?! Seriously Maka, another round? I don't know if I can keep up with you, I'm beat," I tell her.

She smirks back at me, and after a moment of thought replies, "Well how about we go half way? Let's kick on the huge new bath tub and slip in there."

I nod in response with a large grin. I'm not sure if that still means she wants another round or not, but it sounds like it will be relaxing. "Okay."

We make our way through the mansion, still naked, but in our solitude of the home, uncaring.

"Neh, where was it again?" she asked me.

"Hm, either Left wing, or the south end nearest to the pool," I told her, forgetting exactly which bathroom featured the most glorious bath tub, "Let's try the south end."

Our voyage brought us surely to the most state of the art showers perhaps ever to exist, but alas, not the bath tub.

"Are you sure you can't go another round upright?" She whispers to me as we both eye the shower.

"Isn't it supposed to be the girl who gets tired out and can't walk the next day? Why are you so peppy? Aren't you exhausted?"

I asked her, bemused I was more tired than she was.

"Well admittedly, you've been doing all the work so far, pretty much. I could take charge you know…" She offers seductively.

I grin back at her, "No, no, I can't have my princess doing all the work, now can I? Let's just find the bath for now, but put the shower on the list for next time, and have some relaxing sex now instead, neh?"

"Eh, I could go for that", She grins back at me as we set off for the left wing. "Hey, when did you lose your clothes?"

"What?"

"When did you take them off? I opened your shirt, and unzipped your pants, but when did you take them off?"

I had to think about it a moment. "The shirt went after round one, the pants…. I don't remember frankly. I think before we did doggy style, but after I covered your eyes to tease you. Hmm… It's a mystery."

"Wasn't I supposed to wear that shirt all day, by the way?" I think back, and yes, she had definitely been told to wear it all day.

"Indeed, and here you aren't wearing it, naughty girl," I say, whipping around, pinning her against the hallway. "Should I spank you for it?" I asked breathily.

"Whatever I deserve, I suppose", she answers me. God she is sexy.

"…Maka, would you mind if I completely and utterly tire you out right now?"

"In a good way?" She blinks back at me. I grin in response to her, and lean forward to trail kisses up her neck.

"Oh Love, in a _very_ good way."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Yes! Ah-AH! Oh g-god, Y-yes!" she moaned loudly. I loved her so fucking much. This was hot- really, really hot. And what got me here, watching as Maka fucked herself with a vibrator and moan for me at the same time? Well…

"How do you plan on tiring me out so very thoroughly? You are already tired, I can't imagine what you have in mind to do to me…" Maka said seductively as I walked her, blindfolded, into a certain spare bedroom.

"Oh, Dear. I won't be doing the work, I'll just enjoy the show. You're going to have the fun, and I'm going to watch." I murmured into her ear.

"Eh? On my own? I'll get lonely, Kid. Won't you join me?"

"Mmh-no. Just wait to see what I have in mind, Love."

"I would, if you hadn't blindfolded me," She pointed out.

"Right, right. Just let me get something from the closet. It's something Blackstar bought us when he found out we were dating. It was a gag gift to him, but its actually going to be pretty useful today I think," I told her after seating her on the bed, and getting a box from the closet.

"Gag gift?"

"Let me set it up, one second."

I pulled a vibrator out of the box. Blackstar had explained to me that since I was dating Maka, she would clearly be missing out on good sex from a REAL man, so she would definitely need a dildo of some sort to get her through the depressing nights after bad sex with me. Idiot. I am very certain that I give her exactly what she oh-so desperately begs for. I installed the batteries, giving it an experimental buzz to see that it worked. At the sudden noise, Maka grew visibly nervous.

"Kid?"

"Don't worry love, just trust me." I assured her softly, creeping up to her. She nodded to me. I set the vibrator on the nightstand, and took her hand, leading her further onto the bed, to rest against the cushioned head board. "Just lean back here, and trust me, okay?"

"Anything for you, Kid." I liked to hear that. I took vibrator and pressed the tip against Maka's lips, and asked her to suck. She obediently did.

The vibrator wasn't overly large, about the size of my own dick, so it wasn't like I would be forcing anything on her she couldn't handle already. I took the now wet sex toy, and pressed into against her clitoris, and turned it on. I cannot overstate how sexy her surprised gasp was, or the moan that followed. I dipped it into her waiting pussy, and her hands gripped the bed sheets on either side of her. I reached up and took off the blindfold, and gave her a passionate kiss, while plunging the toy further inside of her. She moaned deliciously between our parted lips. I took her hand, and led it down to grasp the vibrator herself, guiding a few thrusts before allowing her to continue herself.

I sat back and looked on at her for only a moment before retreating to the comfy lounge chair beside the bed, turning it to face her. I took my seat, and proceeded to watch the show.

"Ahh- are you really leaving me to myself? I'm having all of the fun," She asked breathlessly. I smiled to her, and reached a hand down to stroke myself.

"Oh Love, it is infinitely better from where I am sitting. It's so much better than any dirty photo you could give me. It's a real image, right in front of me," I explained to her. She moaned and curled her legs up in response to the vibrations. "Oh now, I can't see anything with your legs in the way, Maka. Switch me seats." I stood up, and helped her over to the lounge chair instead, and propped her ankles onto the bed spread apart. She continued her fun in this new position. I sat against the headboard, committing every detail of her body to memory, my own personal dirty photo book.

"I think it has settings, you know," I told her. She seemed defiant to stop her pleasure to find out herself. I reached over, and grabbed the box. Out fell a remote. It was on the lowest setting, 1, and it went all the way to 10. I turned the dial to 2, and she let out a surprised gasping moan to me. I like it. I turned it to three, and then four, and I watched as her whole body trembled from the vibrating sensation.

"P-p-pleeease, Kid! Join me,"She begged. How could I just leave her like this? I crawled over to her to give her a kiss,and reached a hand down to rub her clitoris. I was surprised at how much vibration there was, but it sounded like she was even more surprised at my actions. She let out a cry, gasping and moaning my name as I continued. She could barely grasp the base of it with such vibration, it was all she could do to hold it in place as I rubbed her. I took the dial, and turned it back down to 3, and reached down to take the vibrator from her.

She resisted. Or rather, she didn't give it to me. Instead, she kept it snuggly inside of her, rocking her hips against it, staring at me. I took her hand away, and grabbed it properly myself, pulling it from her pussy. She let a dissatisfied sound, and the sopping wetness greated my fingers as I went to personally explore her. I turned the dial down to 1 again, and pressed it directly against her clitoris. She jumped slightly, but other than a low moan, remained the same. I turned it up one notch, and she jumped again, more visibly now. At 3, she started to tremble again, and at 4, she was aheaping mess of twitching and moaning. I rubbed the vibrator across her pussy, turned it to 5, and give a quick thrust back into her. She arched her back in the chair, and I watched as she was coming apart in front of me. Her head was thrown back in pleasure, but I knew she hadn't come yet.

I pull it out, and while she briefly rests, I turn it up another notch. 6. I place the tip so delicately into her pussy, I didn't know I was even touching her until her cries of passion met my ears. 7. Her whole body was tense and spasming. 8. She could hardly breathe next to me, and my hand grew numb from the vibration. I took it back down to five, and she relaxed a little. I thrust it in and out of her, each cry of passion a sound I cherished in my ears. She alerted me that she would cum soon, and I withdrew the vibrator altogether.

"K-Kid!" She exclaimed to me. Clearly, she rather liked this new toy. I pulled her atop of me onto the bed, but as I saw her shaking legs, I turned over and climbed onto her.

"Now, this is all about you now, Maka. Let me know how you feel," I said encouragingly. I turned the vibrator to 5 again, and pressed it on her clitoris. Then I bent down and guided my dick among her pussy before entering her. Her breath hitched, and she stopped for a moment without breaths or moans, just in silent, blissful, pleasure. I thrusted into her again, this time earning a delicious "AH!" from her lips. I continued for a few strokes, before she let me know that she was cumming. This time, I gave her another two thrusts, and once she began to tighten around me, I thrust one last time into her hard, and allowed the pressure of my dick be a resistance against the powerful vibrations rocking though her woman hood.

As she came down from her high, I noticed her breathing was rather ragged and hoarse. "Is your voice gone from all of our fun?" I asked.

"After that, I'm surprised if it's not," She whispered hoarsely. Oh lord, she would definitely be whispering for a few days, and it would be a big fat reminder as to why every single time she spoke a word.

"Well, how about some strenuous shower sex, neh?" I teased her. She found the energy to smile and roll her eyes, but not much more. "Well, let's take a bath at least, I'll carry you." I stood up, and scooped her into my arms. The movies sure made it look easy, and for me it was because I am so fit, but for most people, I think it would be hard to carry your girlfriend up a flight of stairs and down two hall ways.


End file.
